Araby
Araby is the third short story in James Joyce's Dubliners. Write the first paragraph of your page here. Characters Narrator (Unnamed) - a young Irish boy infatuated with the sister of one of his friends. Mangan's Sister - the older sister of one of the narrator's friends. Main love interest of the narrator. Aunt - the narrator's aunt whom he lives with. Uncle - the narrator's drunken uncle. Synopsis A young, unnamed narrator describes North Richmond Street, a small, dead-end street filled with houses including his own. He recalls how the previous owner of his family's home, a priest, had died in the same house. The priest had been incredibly pious and charitable; he had given most of his worldly possessions to charity before he died. The boy remembers running about in play with his friends at night throughout the neighborhood. Whenever they see one of their parents coming around one of the street corners, they would quickly hide in the bushes and shadow. However, if they saw the sister of Mangan, another one of the boy's friends, they would hide while peeking out from their hiding places watching her shadow move about the streets. Sometimes, Mangan's sister would stand out in front of the door to call out for her brother, the light behind her highlighting her figure; the narrator especially enjoys this. On the occasion that they would go up to her doorstep with Mangan, the boy would admire her beautiful, flowing hair and graceful figure. He would even lie on the floor of the front parlour of his own home, peeking through the window blinds trying to catch a glimpse of his muse. He wouldn't usually speak to her, reserving himself to silently follow and gaze upon her instead. The narrator is so infatuated with Mangan's sister that he laments that he may never find the courage to actually speak to her. Eventually, Mangan's sister spoke to him, asking him if he was going to Araby, a grand bazaar in Dublin. She tells him that she cannot attend because she has a field trip with her school. The boy uses this opportunity to get closer with Mangan's sister by promising her that he would go to Araby and bring back something for her. After this meeting, all the narrator can think of is Araby. The words Araby dance about in his head during school as he eagerly antincipates going to the bazaar and picking out the perfect gift for Mangan's sister. On the Saturday morning he had promised to go, the narrator reminds his uncle that he wishes to visit the bazaar that evening, and would need money for the train before that time. His uncle curtly assured him that he would get home early to give him the fare. However, dinner time comes, and his uncle is still not at home. The narrator anxiously waits for his uncle to arrive, staring up at the clock ticking away. After some time, his aunt tells him "I'm afraid you may put off your bazaar for this night of Our Lord." Finally, at 9 P.M., he uncle arrives from the pub, presumably drunk. After pestering his uncle further still for the money he had been promised, the narrator leaves the house. Forced to endure unbearably long delays on the train, he arrived at the bazaar at ten minutes to ten. Most of the stands had already been closed, and the majority of the bazaar was shrouded in darkness. He decides to go to one of the few stalls still open, Cafe Chantant. However, when the cashier woman begrudgingly asks him if he would like to buy anything, he sheepishly declines. He then walks away from the bazaar in silence, his eyes burning "with anguish and anger." Analysis Write analysis for the story here.